Kimberly Anne Lipsky: About your parents
by MrNielsen
Summary: A man looses the love of his life, a boy his mother, and a basic average girl from Middleton Colorado is about to find out that she isn't average at all. A post-graduation story, 20 years after...
1. Goodbye KP

**I know. I know. I already have two other fanfics going on(an update is coming up for both of them), but this idea was just one of those you can't get rid of until you've written it down in words. So here is another ship in the sea from the crazy Dane(that's me). RR, please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible etc.**

* * *

_1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington D.C., 3/20 2027_

They were all alone. There was only him and the woman he loved left in the room. How long had he been sitting beside her bed now? An hour? Time didn't mean anything to him. Not now. He hold her hand in his and stroked it gently.

"God, you look beautiful."

She smiled at the flattering comment. "I've seen better days."

"No, your just as beautiful as you were on our first date."

"The prom? Yeah...that was the greatest night in my life. You were so cute in that tux."

He blushed a little. That baby blue tuxedo had been a fashion horror, but it didn't matter. She'd always loved him for the one he was, even that time she'd left him.

"I'm so glad you came back to me..."he said as a teardrop trickled down his cheek.

"I couldn't live without you. No matter what you'd done."

They were quiet for moment where they just gazed into each others eyes. Though she was very weak from her disease, he could still see the lively sparkle in her emerald orbs. The same spark she'd passed on to their son.

"I-I don't know how I'm gonna live without you Kim...I..."

"Shh...don't worry. You still have William."

"I know KP, but I don't want it to end here. For all these long months I've been saying to my self that everything were going to be all right. But they wont. I'm scared...like I was before graduation..."

"But your overcame your fear and saved me and the Earth in addition."

She got him on that one, he couldn't deny that. But he couldn't help fearing the monster that had been growing inside of him for years. The demon who haunted him on so many occasions.

"Do you remember our song?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

"Our song Ron. The one from our first dance."

He grinned a little at the memory. "Yeah, I remember it now."

"Do you wanna sing it?" she asked.

"Sure thing."

"Spankin."

"_I know we've been, fr It could friends forever_

_but now I think I'm feeling something totally new..._"

"_...and after all this time_

_ I've opened up my eyes_

_now I see, you were always with me..."_

They now sang in unison.

"_Could it be you and I, never imagined_

_could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you_

_could it be, you were right here beside me_

_and I never knew_

_could it be that it's true that it's you._"

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "I guess it was you."

"It was. And it always will be."

"I love you Kim."

"I love you Ron. Forever."

She took a deep heavy breath and closed her eyes. It didn't took long before death finally found her. He laid his head on her chest and sobbed. He was all alone.

* * *

_1234 Yosemite Lane, Middleton, Colorado, 3/21 2027_

"Morning Uncle Drew." the auburn haired teenager greeted.

"Morning Kimmie. Want a pancake?"

"That'll be delicious."

"Morning Kimmie. You want lift for school." her green skinned Aunt asked.

"No thanks Aunt Sheila. I'll walk with Rob."

They heard the door open and Rob strolled into the kitchen as always.

"Morning Lipskys. What up Kim! Ready for another smashing day." Rob said goofily as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You bet I am." She smiled at her best friend.

"Kimmie, could you turn up TV volume, please? The news is on." her Aunt asked.

Kim turned the up the volume, as the smiling face of the tanned newsreader, Lindsay Carson, tuned in.

"Last night, tragedy stroked our nation as first lady Kimberly Anne Stoppable passed away after 5 months of incurable disease."

Uncle Drew and Aunt Sheila froze, with fixed gazes at the TV screen.

"Due to this tragic, our beloved leader, President Ronald Stoppable has declared a global day of mourning, with 2 minutes of silence at 12 am."

"Hey, maybe we get a half day off." Rob said, grinning at prospect.

"Yeah," Kim agreed "I wouldn't mind that."

Both her Uncle and Aunt were silent. This was indeed shocking and at the same time, worrying news!

Five minutes later the two teenagers were out of the house. Drew and Sheila watched them from the kitchen window.

"There's an incredible likeness between those two and Possible and the buffoon, don't you think?"

Sheila smiled. "You still see him as a buffoon despite the fact he's holding the entire world in his grasp."

"No, it's…it's just an old habit."

"Do you think we should tell her?"

Drew had suspected his wife would bring up the subject when they heard the new.

"I'm not sure. She's still very young. She would be in great danger if we told her."

"She's already in great danger Drew! If Princess has told Stoppable about Kimberly on her death bed, it will only be a matter of time before FBI shows up. I don't want her to hear the story from him. Now where Princess is gone, his inner _Zorpox_ will flourish."

He rubbed his chin, thinking her words through. Though Drew rarely admitted it, his wife was often right, and her words made good sense this time too.

"All right, then we'll tell her tonight. But you lead the talking. I'm not good at that you know."

"Okay DrD..."

"DrD? You haven't called me that in in ten years." he smirked.

"It was a slip. Look, I gotta go now, or I'm late. Bye honey."

"Yeah, see you...Shego."

**_To be continued...next weekend._**


	2. The villain makes his entry

**Well, here's another chapter for you my dear readers. I know it's short, but I wanted this chapter to give you a little peek of the world in year 2027, where Ron is president(for the fourth time in a row, and very popular), USA is still the ultimate great power, and in a teenage girl in Colorado is about to find out the truth about her parents(In chapter 4). I'm planning to make a series out of this, spending over two years or more, but only if the adventures of Kimberly Anne Lipsky is a success among you readers.  
**

**Thanks to CajunBear73, Joe Stoppinghem, Mengsk and Nutzkie for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far, and hope you'll have a little comment on my new character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.**

**Enjoy, read and review :)**

* * *

Barry Dawson was fuming of rage.

"Your cunning little rat!" he snarled.

"There's no need to be so upset Mr. Vice-President. I'm not asking for much." Dr. Williams replied, politely as always.

"You don't consider 1.000.000 dollars as 'much'?!"

"Not for a Dawson. I know your family is at least 5 billion worth, so it wouldn't be a catastrophe for you with such a vast fortune." The doctor smiled wily.

"True, but I've already paid you 4 million. And now you try to blackmail me!"

"It wouldn't be good for you if I leaked some information about the first lady's death to the press. Think of the impeachment, the wrath of the voters, and GLA would have a strengthen cause…"

Before he managed to finish the sentence the vice-president had a grip on his collar. Their faces were close as the vice-president spoke.

"Let me make myself clear, doctor: I won't pay you. And if you leak anything about this delicate matter to ANYONE, I'll have the secret service track you down and give you a SLOW and PAINFUL DEATH!! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes s-s-si-sir". He nodded, with anxiety shining from his eyes.

"Good." He said smiling, while giving up his grip. "Now, I want you to leave my office and be aware: I'm a man who keeps his promises." His voice was calm and restrained, but the seriousness of his words was indisputable.

He watched the trembling doctor leave his office with narrowed eyes. He sighed and collapsed in the office chair. It had been a relief to get rid of Kim. She'd hated him since they first met back in Harvard, and the feeling had been more than mutual for his account. She'd always opposed him and hatched him whenever she could. And the worst part was that he couldn't pay her back unless he wanted the mistrust from Ron. But now their little game of chess was over. Now he could take the plan to the next level. A triumphant smile spread on lips.

"_First we took the presidency. Then we repealed the two-term statute. And in two years it will no longer President Ronald Dean Stoppable and VP Barry Wright Dawson III of the United States of America, but of the World…"_

An evil laugh would've been appropriate at that moment, but Barry Dawson knew how to control his emotions, unless he had to deal with greedy bastards like Dr. Williams. He glanced at the photograph on his desk. The photo was of a young, beautiful dark-haired woman with Asian features. The future Mrs. Dawson: Hannah Edith Stoppable.

* * *

**Next chapter: Flashback about how Shego and Drakken became foster parents of little Kimberly in the year 2012, where Ron is elected president first time, 23 years old...**


	3. Don't dis the bro

**Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long guys, but here it is: Third chapter of the adventures of **_**Kimberly Anne Lipsky**_**, in which Hannah Stoppable makes her first of many appearances in this fic. I had been planning to make it a mega-update but decided to split it so I could post another chapter tomorrow (which will be longer than this one). **

**I appreciate the positive response so far. It's nice to hear that people like my silly ideas, and to those I can only say: Thank you. I've got a lot of them****.**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing so far: CajunBear73, Joe Stoppinghem, Mengsk, Nutzkie, Screamingphoenix and PoisonousAngel. I hope you'll have a few word to say about t****his chapter and further to come.**

**I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

Storm clouds were gathering over the Carpathians and the cold breeze made the waiting squad of GLA-troops shiver, except for their commanding officer. General William Du had been walking around like a cooped up lion sneering at his troops, while his impatience grew stronger.

"Where the heck is he? The contact told me he would be here at 9 AM and now it's been half an hour!? This is intolerable!" he sneered for him self, feeling insulted by the unpunctuality his business partner treated him with. This would never had happened to him back in the old days of GJ.

"Sir." a young trooper yelled. "I think it's them." He said as he pointed on a little caravan of four trucks rolling down the mountain road.

"About time." Du mumbled.

The trucks made a hold in front of the GLA-soldiers, and a scruffy little toad of a man jumped out of the leading truck and walked towards Du with opened arms.

"General Du!" he greeted the insurgent officer with a nonchalant Romanian accent. "How nice it is to see you."

"Spare the politeness Mr. Mitu. You've brought the goods?" Du replied the Romanian dryly.

"I have General. They're stuffed up in trucks. And you've brought the agreed fee?"

A trooper gave Du a suitcase covered in metal, and he handed it over to Mr. Mitu.

"25 million dollars as agreed."

The toad-looking Romanian grabbed the suitcase greedily and opened to check its content. His eyes lightened up by the sight of green bills that represented the very reason of why he'd joined this line of business so many years ago.

After a few moments of admiration he managed to pull himself together and return into his business mode.

"It's always a pleasure to do business with the GLA general. Your men can unload the trucks."

"Good." Du answered the Romanian and ordered his men to unload the trucks for weapons. But as the soldiers began to carry out the task, general Du was paralyzed by the sudden sound of machineguns and shocked screams from his soldiers, who fell to the ground one by one. After the massacre had ended, a dozen of Romanian elite commandos jumped out of the back of the trucks. They rushed towards the shocked general didn't have a chance to defend himself before a dropkick from ebony-haired Asian beauty knocked him to the ground. One of the Romanian commandos dragged him up, but kept holding his arms in a tight grip from behind.

The general tried to struggle against his captor but a female voice stopped his useless effort.

"Face it general Du. Your game is up." The female said slightly triumphant as she stepped out of the surrounding circle of soldiers. She was dressed in camouflage-colored uniform and her slender figure detached her from the rest of the squad. It didn't take long for Du to recognize her identity.

"Major Stoppable." He replied coolly.

The Asian beauty walked closer to him

"We finally got you after six years. I never thought it would've been on sorrowful day like this, anyhoo I think it'll be quite a cover story for tomorrow."

"You think so. I thought your brother the Big Chief would reserve that for mourning." Du taunted at the young major.

"Don't try to dis the bro or his dead wife." Hannah Stoppable sneered, with flaming eyes. She loved her brother more than anyone else, even her fiancé Barry. And Kim…she'd always been like a big sis to her. She'd found it hard to believe when her brother had called her up and told the terrible news. He had been sobbing and his voice was cracked when he said the words: "_Han she's…she's dead…_". It tormented her that she was in Central Europe with a tiresome insurgent instead of being in Washington to comfort her brother, not mention her nephew William. How was the boy taking his mothers death? He had been strong throughout the past months and been more restrained than his father.

"What's the problem major? You don't like to admit that your _bro_ violates democracy? That he's an amateur who's been a tyrant for fifteen years?" Du taunted again, bringing Hannah out of her thoughts.

She'd never allowed anyone to speak dirt about her brother and Du felt that seconds after as he winced in pain from the kick in solar plexus.

"Your words are pathetic Du. But I wouldn't expect less from you or any of your GLA-friends." her voice was cold and hateful.

Their _smalltalk_,if you could call it that, was interrupted by a cough from Niculae Mitu. Major Hannah Stoppable turned around and smiled politely at the toad-looking arms dealer. She pulled out a little bag from her pocket and throw over to the Romanian. He opened the bag and poured a little of its content out in his hand…emeralds. Realization struck general Du as his dark-brown eyes began to fume with rage.

"You…you betrayed me your little…" Du gnarled, but before he could finish cursing the turncoat he was interrupted by the said betrayer.

"Now calm down general. You know I can't say no to a lady. Besides, I was going to retire anyway, and these diamonds will make a perfect wedding gift for my fiancé and since major Stoppable has promised me protection if I testify against you for war crimes…"

"WAR CRIMES?" Du exclaimed incredulously. "I haven't committed any war crimes."

"Says you." Hannah Stoppable added slyly.

"I have the right to…" Du tried to object but was dismissed by major Stoppable.

"Oh no you don't general. According to UN-resolution 6189, all GLA-soldiers has been declared outlaws and as taken away all civil rights."

"That's against their very own principles…" an incredulous general Du nearly whispered, struck by the latest sign of the free worlds downfall. A downfall caused by the same man who used to help his lifetime friend and later girlfriend/wife defend it from megalomaniacs like Dr. Drakken, professor Dementor, Gemini, Senor Senior Sr., Killigan, that genetic altered lunatic who's name always escaped and not to forget the day the very existence of humanity had been threatened by alien invaders. All that was years ago, and the changes the world had gone through since that was beyond what he could have imagined.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an approaching hovercraft. Major Stoppable ordered the Romanian commandos to confiscate the weapons he was send out to buy for Betty, and she escorted him personally into the hovercraft when it landed. It started to rain, and the wind took on in strength. Du was aware that he was heading for a ruff time. His fight along with the GLA was over. The next chapter of his life offered nothing but interrogations, torture, and trials where he was already convicted.

* * *

**In next chapter we'll see what's happened to other KP characters such as Wade and Mr. Barkin, and we'll get a little background on Ron's way to the presidency and we'll have a closer look on the duo Kim and Rob. THEN, in chapter five we'll hear how Kim ended up with the Lipskys, and a deeper look into the rivalry between Kim**** (the elder) and Barry Dawson and how the latter met Ron at Harvard. Hope you'll be willing to stay around and read it and DON'T WORRY! I'LL POST IT IN THIS WEEK!**

**Btw, any of you realized, the KL being raised by D/S means that Motor Ed would be like an uncle to her? Bizarre, but something I look forward to explore in later chapters XD  
**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
